


Favorite Thing

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fear of Rejection, M/M, Nothing but fluff and Destiel feels, but returning it - blame Cas that little pickpocket, nicking stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Castiel is Dean's favorite thing





	Favorite Thing

Mornings were Castiel’s favourite thing. They always had been. He enjoyed the peace and quiet of the early hours. He couldn’t tell you how many times he had sat on a rock, watching the sun rise from it’s deep. How many times he had smiled quietly as he watched night turn into day, breathing in the fresh air filled with hope and promise.

That had been before Castiel had met him though. That had been before he had led an army through the gates of hell, watching his brothers fall by the hands of the demons one by one. It had been before Castiel had laid eyes on his soul. It was broken and beaten, yet it still shun brighter than any human soul Castiel had ever laid eyes on before. It had been before Castiel had pulled that very soul out of hell, barely escaping with his life intact.

It had been before Castiel had pulled Dean Winchester’s rotting body from the ground, spending hours mending every last part of him. Running his hand over his skin, smoothing every last scar. Admiring the vessel that was as beautiful as the soul Castiel had pulled from the burning fires of hell.

Castiel had barely even missed the quiet mornings since he had placed his hand on left shoulder of Dean’s vessel and shoved his soul back in. The only thing that had brought Castiel piece since that moment, was the emerald green eyes that had shut open in that very moment. Staring at Castiel in his true form.

Dean Winchester had been the only human that had ever really laid eyes on Castiel and Castiel had been the only being to have ever touched Dean soul and body at the same time. Of course Dean remembered none of this and Castiel had never told him.

There were no doubt in Castiel’s mind Dean Winchester was a good, kind-hearted man. There was no doubt in his mind, that he had been worth every angel Castiel had lost that day. Still Castiel knew that even know after so many years Dean wouldn’t believe that. He knew Dean wasn’t ready to hear, that Castiel had never felt love, not until the moment he had laid his eyes on Dean’s soul in hell.

Castiel knew Dean loved him, and Castiel knew Dean was aware the feeling was mutual, even if the words never had been spoken. It had been a little less than a year now since Dean had knocked the carefully constructed glass between them down with a sledge hammer. Castiel had almost died, letting Lucifer use his vessel and even hidden away in the depths of his mind, he had felt the green eyed hunter’s despair. It wasn’t until Lucifer had been pulled from his vessel and Dean hand pulled Castiel into his strong arms, holding him tightly as his lips moved against his in a desperate needy kiss, Castiel had felt his true depths of his love.   

Mornings hadn’t been Castiel’s favourite thing since before Dean had not only let him into his bed, but into his heart. Castiel smiled as he looked at the sleeping man beside him and he realized, that even if mornings were no longer his favourite thing, they were certainly his favourite time a day.  

Castiel’s eyes wandered over Dean’s face, memorizing every line and every freckle that hadn’t been there 9 years ago. Castiel held his breath, partly wanting for Dean to stay asleep. Stay in a dream world that made his lips curl upwards and his eyes crinkle slightly. Still part of Castiel also wanted Dean to wake up. Not only because he loved the feeling of his heart starting to race in his chest, when Dean opened his eyes. He loved the way he couldn’t help but suck in a breath, when he spotted those golden flakes swimming in the sea of green. He loved the soft, serene smile Dean would send him as he just woke up. Castiel loved the feeling of the hunter’s strong arms wrapped around him as Dean pulled his angel in for a lazy, unrushed kiss.

Castiel loved all of those things, but more than that he loved to make Dean happy. Today was Christmas morning. Even though human’s got most things wrong about the birth of Christ and even if Castiel would never fully understand this tradition, he did now it was important to humans. It was a symbol of love and joy. A perfect way for Castiel to show Dean how much he mattered to him, even if he wasn’t ready to hear the words.

Castiel took a deep breath, all of a sudden unsure if the gift would be too much. Or if Dean wouldn’t even hate him for it. Castiel felt his chest clench and he shoot up to sit straight on the bed, before reaching into the bed stand, where he had hidden the small bag last night after Dean had fallen asleep. Castiel clenched the small bag in his hand before opening it and peeping down into it. Castiel felt his heart race as he realized he had never actually given Dean a present before.

“Cas?” Dean’s raspy voice sounded next to him and Castiel froze in his spot. “Are you okay? What do you got there buddy?” Dean pushed himself up to sit next to Castiel.

“It’s a…” Castiel took a deep breathe as he realized, there was no turning back now. He couldn’t lie to Dean. Not now, not ever again. He had promised himself that a long time ago.

“It’s a Christmas present,” Castiel answered before looking cautiously over at Dean, to see his eyes had opened wide in surprise.

“Cas. Sam and I haven’t done Christmas since…” Dean started and Castiel finished his sentence with a reassuring smile, “since you returned from hell. I know.”

“I… I didn’t get you anything,” Dean stuttered, nervously running his hand behind his neck and no longer looking Castiel in the eyes.

“That doesn’t matter Dean. I wanted to make this Christmas special for you,” Castiel calmly stated and Dean sent him a shy smile, before he nodded and reached out for the bag in Castiel’s hand.

“Okay fine. Let’s see it then.” Dean grabbed the bag before Castiel had time to give it anymore thought, nor had he time to react. Castiel held his breath as he watched Dean turn the small bag upside down, making the ring Castiel had borrowed from his hunter a little over 6 years ago. Dean had left hunting back then. He had left the life he had led forever and he had left Castiel. The angel didn’t blame him, he never had, but in a moment of desperation he had taken Dean’s ring. He had wanted something he could keep with him. A memory and something that had felt like Dean.

“Wow. I have been looking for that thing forever. I’d given up on ever seeing it again,” Dean muttered to himself. He frowned as he began turning the ring between his fingers, undoubtedly noticing the small blue stone that weren’t there before. Castiel held his breath as he watched Dean bring the ring closer to his face, studying it.

“What’s this Cas?” Dean asked never taking his eyes of the ring as he watched the blue pattern move and reshape itself. Cas slowly began explaining himself. He watched Dean slowly turn to face him as he explained how he had taken the ring, scared he would never see Dean again. Castiel told Dean that now he had him back, he wanted Dean to always have a part of Castiel, with him.

Dean frowned as he listened to the story. He didn’t seem mad, Castiel was sure he would have known, had his story angered Dean. The hunter seemed confused more than anything so Castiel carried on.

“I extracted an ounce of my Grace and trapped it in the rock ,” Castiel started but stopped when he saw the horrified expression on Dean’s face. “An ounce is not gonna hurt me Dean. Especially not when I recharge next to you every night.” Castiel smiled at his Hunter carefully choosing words Dean would understand and he did seem to relax.

“If you put it on, you will feel me, the same way I feel your prayers,” Castiel explained, tilting his head slightly as he watched Dean’s eyes dart back to the ring.  

Castiel felt anxious as he watched the the hesitation in Dean, but then before Castiel could blink the hunter moved, as if he made the decision and pushed the ring back on his finger in the same millisecond.

Dean instantly stifled. Castiel knew he felt all the love he held for Dean. Dean didn’t react and the seconds ticked by as hours to Castiel. The angel felt the pit in his stomach grow and when Dean finally looked up to face him, Castiel had let his fears cloud his sense. He was sure Dean was going to kick him out of his room, out of his heart. Castiel was sure he had pushed Dean too far, too quickly. That all of this was too much.

“I love you, Cas.” Dean’s voice was thick with emotion as he spoke and Castiel’s jaw dropped. His heart started racing and a roaring ocean sounded in his ears. Castiel was sure he had misheard Dean. He couldn’t have said what he heard.

“What?” All eloquence to Castiel’s speech was washed away, as he stared at the green eyed man before him. Dean sent Castiel a sweet almost shy smile before he leaned in, tenderly pressing his lips against Castiel’s.

Dean pulled back a little, but he was still closes enough his breath felt hot against Castiel’s lips. “I love you Cas,” Dean repeated and Castiel instantly wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, pulling his hunter in for a long passionate kiss.

Dean’s lips moving in sync with his as they tongues dances was his favorite sentation. The soft groan, that erupted from Dean, as Castiel pulled Dean down to lie on top of the angel, was Castiel’s favourite sound. The way Dean’s touch would make his head spin and heart race was his favorite feeling. Dean Winchester was most certainly Castiel’s favourite thing and Castiel made sure Dean knew that. He whispered the four little words he had longed to say for so long, as Dean’s lips moved from the angel’s down his neck.

“I love you, Dean.”


End file.
